The Guardian
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: You'd have to be pretty important to be assigned an arch angel to watch over least that was case for dean winchester, currently plagued by Mark of Cain. With Cas vacant for days on end, and his brother running himself into the ground looking for a cure, someone upstairs felt it best to grant him a new kind of savior.But can Ellie follow orders without falling for the hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Dean gasped and spurted blood from his mouth. This case was proving to be more than he bargained for. With his brother being unconscious hanging by his hands in the corner of the room, castiel being 'out of order' and being vacant for months at a time , taking on 5 or so demons was a bit more difficult than he remembered.

" God I love carving up a Winchester, something about it just makes me all tingley inside." Said one of them coming up to deans face and raising an eyebrow. Dean could feel his wrists start chafe deeper as the chains tightened and he winced. The demon smiled in pleasure, then ran the blade in his hand across deans cheek. " nothing more victorious then spilling a Winchesters blood."

He could feel himself losing conciousness, but he fought through it. He's been to hell and back, fought lucifer himself, dealt with every fucking monster on the planet, he'd be damned if he was going to die at the hand of a demon with a power complex.

"Any last thoughts boy?" Another scrawny, tall lanky demon asked.

"Crowley should learn to keep his bitches on leashes." Dean managed to mutter, a smirk growing on his bruised and blood soaked lips. The demons smiles fell and turned into growls.

Dean closed his eyes praying silently that it would be quick death, not having to remember how he was gonna croak. Suddenly the room started to quake violently. He opened his eyes only to shut them against a harsh thick white light and piercing sounds. The windows of the building shattered simultaneously, as the demons hissed and backed against the walls.

"C-cas" Dean whispered. He squinted his eyes open just enough to make out a thin small figure standing in the doorway, but just as fast as the light appeared it was gone. Thats when his eyes fell on a young woman with porcelain skin and piercing violet eyes. Her hair was long and a dark red/black tint, ending just under her breasts. She wore a look of fierce determination as she strode through the walkway. It eerily reminded dean of castiel's first entrance.

" Hello vile creatures." She spoke , her voice was soft as velvet but stern and strong, striking fear into the damned souls around her. The demons made to smoke out but she simply waved her hand, and they were glued to the walls. She strode up right to dean, stopping centimeters from his face. Her eyes softened and she tilted her head to the side. Deans breathing increased rapidly as his eyes met hers. " No one is to harm you anymore dean Winchester. My father has big plans for you." She placed her hand on his cheek gently and he pulled away seconds he felt the warmth of his wounds healing and he opened his eyes still in complete shock.

"Yeah well last time one of you angels came down here to tell me that crap, I started the friggen apocalypse." He said shakily. She merrily smiled.

"Yes I heard about that. Don't worry though. You Winchesters are always pardoned of your crimes. My dad can be pretty reasonable when it comes to you two." She said giving him a little wink. She waved her hand once more and his chains disappeared making him fall to the ground with a thud. She walked over to Sams limp body and placed her hands on his cheeks as well. Within moments he was awake with a jolt and gasping for air.

Dean ran to his brother's side, examining him for any other damage before looking up at the angel before him. She didn't seem like your typical 'angel of the lord'. She seemed more powerful, more fierce. She turned to the demons still stuck to the cement and she smiled wickedly.

"It's a good day when I get to incinerate some filthy bastards like you." As she waved her hands, the demons inside of the humans glowed a thick orange before flickering and dieing out.

"What the hell..." sam whispered and dean gulped.

"Now boys. I have one very important question for you." Dean and sam froze as she approached them again. " Where's my brother cas?"

xxx

Sam and dean leaned against the impala as the angel before them paced back and forth on deans phone. Dean knew sam was trying to converse about what just happened but dean couldn't help but study the girl before him. She couldn't have been older than 25 and was decked out in black skin-tight jeans and tall black riding boots. Her torso adorned a dark blue loose lace like tank top that was slightly see through and as she walked back and forth her black un buttoned peacoat flowed around her stopping at mid-thigh. She had said her name was Elliana or Ellie for short, but didn't give much detail after that.

Something about her was grabbing at deans insides. He felt like he knew her. Or at one point at least met her. He shook his head pondering his ridiculous thoughts. When sam questioned him on why they were being so trusting to her, his only response was 'she just cooked 5 demons in front of us and healed us within minutes. If she wanted us dead we'd be dead sam.'. He must've been in a deep think state when Sammy nudged him harshly back to reality.

"Dude, did you not hear a word I just said?" Sam said craning his neck and watching dean intently.

"Yeah Sammy I got it." He said rolling his eyes. Just then the angel walked back up to them and handed dean his phone back.

"told you. The guys literally dropped off the face of the planet." Dean said pocketing his cell. Her faced paled slightly as his words.

" It's just an expression." He said trying to reassure her.

"Thats just it. Thats what im worried about. Hannah said he usually checks in with her. Especially after she came back-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean after she came back?" Dean asked intently, his jaw clenching.

"Well she decided she was becoming to 'human', and returned. She said castiel would be finishing the job on his own accord." Dean and sams faces fell. " Whats wrong?"

" If she's back up there.. that means he's been alone for god knows how long." dean sighed and rubbed at his face harshly. " Damn it Cas." He whispered. Ellie ran a hand through her thick hair and frowned.

"Can't you like... call him?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"He turned his radio off..." Ellie said attempting to think of another solution.

"Or Maybe it doesn't work when he's got stolen grace." Dean added. He watched as ellies eyes dilated and starred him down.

" He's got.. what?" Her statement was filled with shock.

"Oops." Sam whispered heading on the other side of the impala.

" He didn't say anything to you?" Ellie looked down, hurt. He would've said something but she had been a bit caught up with other matters and not made contact with him in a couple of years. "What exactly is he in for anyway?" Elliana stiffened at the question.

"Nothing...I just needed to speak with him about.. something." She stated, her voice cracking a bit. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, clearly picking up on her hesitation.

" Well... I'm sorry we couldn't be more help. Like I said before, he's a-wall. Clearly he doesn't wanna be found." Dean said opening the driver's door. Ellie nodded.

" Thanks again." Dean slid into his seat and turned the car on. He looked in the side mirror of his car before watching the angel disappear instantly, the sound of feathers echoing around them.

"Earth to dean." Once again lost in his thoughts he turned to sam.

"What." He asked tightening his jaw.

"I don't know, they way you were looking at her..." Sam pondered his brothers actions for a second. Dean never really acted that way before, so trusting almost instantly and then he was practically drooling over the angel.

"Are we about to talk about feelings again Sammy?" Dean said quickly covering up the red on his cheeks. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay dean-"

"Do you want me to brush your hair and tell you secrets to-"

"Got it dean. It's over." Dean snorted in victory, and instantly turned up the music.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, after sammy bid him goodnight, he grabbed his brothers laptop and flipped it open. Something about this angel, seemed all to familiar. He wasn't sure if sam picked up on it but maybe its because his past experiences he can tell the differences between normal angels like cas and more superior ones.

He typed in google search. 'Angel : Ellie'. Nothing came up. Sighing he tried once more and typed in ' Angel of the lord Elliana'. Suddenly an array of articles and essays appeared in lists upon lists in front of his eyes. He gripped the beer next to his hand and took a sip before setting it down. It was going to be a long night. He went through each link one by one, but it only gave a slight example of her.

" Who are you mystery wings?" He whispered to himself as he scrolled page after page.

"wouldn't you like to know." A soft voice came from his left side. He gasped and tightened his hand around his beer before it dropped on the computer. His eyes grew wide and he gulped visibly as he came face to face with 'her'. She sat lazily on one of the chairs, leaning it back slightly.

"How in the hell-" his hand instinctively went behind his back.

" If you wanted to know who I was dean, all you had to do was ask." She said shrugging and giving him a simple smile.

" Somehow that sounds more easy then it is." he said not breaking eye contact with her. She sat up and walked towards him.

" The blades not there by the way." She said inching closer and closer. She could hear his heart rate increasing. She was centimeters from his face as she leaned over and placed her hands on the arms of his chair. He stiffened but made sure to hold his ground. "Nor will you be needing it." Her voice was such a beautiful sound, almost like a song you want to hear on repeat. For a moment he took her in beauty and instead of panicking like he normally would, he felt at ease. Almost relieved in her presence. Much like he was in castiels presence, he felt rather safe.

" So who are you." He asked after a few moments of there awkward starring contest. She smiled and ran her hand along his face. He tensesd at her touch. But surprisingly It was gentle and kind, almost loving. His skin tingled a bit, making him feel rather warm under her touch.

" You are a such a beautiful human. Has anyone ever told you that?" She said after a couple of mintues. His slightly opened mouth shut immediately in confusion.

"Sorry no, not exactly the most common compliment out there." He gave her his famous smirk quickly putting his walls back in place before she smiled back to him genuinely.

"I can tell why my father favors you three." She leaned back instantly looked around the room as if memorizing her new enviorment. She walked towards there fridge and traced a finger over the handel.

" Yeah I kinda noticed that." He replied as she opened the door and tilted her in what looked like confusion. Dean watched her walk around there kitchen a few times more before halting at a picture of him and sam. " So once again... who exactly are you?" He noticed she chose to stay silent. Dean took this opportunity to stand up slowly, hoping not to scare her away or make her feel threatened. His gut was telling him to stay calm, that she wasn't a threat. But his mind thought the complete opposite. If theres one thing he taught himself it was to be cautious no matter what. She turned to him slowly, tilting her head once more.

"I thought you would've figured out by now." She whispered after a couple of minutes. Dean froze and narrowed his eyes. " You of all people should be able to see them."

"See? See what?" He asked slightly aggrivated he wasn't getting a straight answer. He watched her visibly frown and lean against the counter.

" I don't understand." Her words were directed more to herself then to him.

"Im gonna ask you one more time nicely." Dean backed towards the closet door on the wall carefuly. " Who are you. Or What are you." He heard her sigh and look up.

" Your gaurdian." It was a simple and plain answer. But suddenly dean felt the blood drain from his face. He felt his hands start to shake and his blood thumped against his ears. A Gaurdian?

"Gaurdian? Like a.. gaurdian angel?" She nodded at him gravely. He managed to slide his hand in the small crack of the opened wall closet and felt an angel blade against his sweaty palm. He drew it out slightly and slipped it behind his back.

"I was told to keep an eye out for you and your brother and.. castiel." She looked down rubbing her face. Dean couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit more.. human then angel. There was a heavey silence before she spoke again. " Clearly I should've been assigned to you earlier." Dean remained quiet. A gaurdia angel?

"No offense but isn't that cas's job?" he asked standing up straighter.

" Well yes but... im a bit more powerful then he is. My father saw fit I come down and help." She crossed her arms and watched him intently.

" More Powerful... how?"

" Im more.. experienced then Cas is in some areas." Dean stiffened under her gaze. She raised an eyebrow before flying out, then flying back in, but this time centimeters from his face once again. He inhaled sharply before he felt her reach behind his back and grab the blade from his hands. His face was emotionless as she held it up and looked back down at him. She smiled slyly before she tossed it behind him. " You have some trust issues, has anyone ever told you that?".

" Sorry, but your kind has tried to kill me one to many times. One of you succeeded actually." dean retorted back in a smart ass attitude. He watched her roll her deep dark eyes before she backed up.

" Well his ass is in chains upstairs." Dean starred at her, not really caring for what else she had to stay. Thats the second time she disarmed him, and in his domain none the less. " God your so serious all the time. Im trying to help you. Do you honestly believe that I want to you dead? Would I have saved you from the demons and let you walk free and not fried you on site?"

" You could have a well thought out plan on how to end me for all I friggen know-"

" What would it take for you to trust me?" She interrupted him. Honestly nothing came to his mind. Because his gut was already trusting of this complete stranger, meanwhile his mind was telling him to gank her where she stood.

"What do you want?" he finally spoke the first words that came to his mind. She looked down and then proceeded to walk back towards him. He took a few steps back, but she gazed into his eyes sincerely.

" To help you." her smile reappeared. Her hand laid on his cheek once more and he felt a familiar tingling. Was this normal? Castiels touch never felt like this. This feeling was oddly calming and relaxing. He felt like he nothing to worry about, no mark no monsters nothing. He felt amazingly care free. " But we need to find my brother." Dean just nodded silently.

"Ok." He watched her face lightup before she let him go and backed away. A smile still playing on her thick red tinted lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hung up his cell once more and grimaced before rubbing his face in his hands frustrated. That was the 10th time he called cas and nothing. Not even a text back. He really didn't want to be found. He had to admit it was making him nervous, a bit scared actually. Usually cas got the hint that by the 2nd call or message he was needed. Elliana sat across from him, her eyes never leaving him. Dean looked at his watch, he cursed before sighing and looking up at her.

" Listen, its 4am. I gotta get four hours to function properly so-" He watched her about to comment before he interupted her. " and no I do not need someone standing over me to watch me like a baby." She closed her mouth and sank down a bit. " Cas used to do that and I swear to god it creeped me out more then the friggen monsters I hunt." She smiled to herself. " Glad you think its funny." He rolled his eyes.

" No I just.. I could imagine him starring at you while you slept." She giggled a bit and he shot her a dirty look.

" Yeah no it was freaking great." Sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

" I do have a question though." He looked at her. "Everytime you woke up and he was there... were you having a good dream, did you feel at ease in your sleep?" Dean eyed her, his mind racing slightly before he shurgged.

"Why?"

" Angels tend to watch there charges at night to ease there nightmares. Since we can only do so much for them in there reality, we give them good dreams filled with hope and love so they can sleep in there much deserved peace. Sorta like fighting demons... but in your mind."His mouth hung open slightly, trying to evaluate what she had just told him. From some of the angels hes met, he's finding it hard to believe. Although cas probably would be doing that for him, considering he was the one angel who understand just how hard dean's life had been. " You look rather surprised."

" Sorry, just never met more then a few decent angels before." He gave her a half smile before standing up.

" There is good in the world dean. I wish you could see it more often." He frowned and nodded.

" Yeah... yeah me too." She watched him retreat down the hall before walking into there living room area and sitting on the couch. This was going to be a different kind of war she was about to fight in. When dean was in her presence she could feel the walls surrounding him, telling him to be on edge at every new thing he came across. Of course most hunters had that aura about them, but deans was different. Dean's was almost unpenatratable.

Xxx

"DEAN!" His name echoed into his ears causing him to jump in his sleep. He sat up straight, heart thumping against his rib cage. Sammy. Instantly his feet sprang to the floor and he darted down the hall to the kitchen. He knew he had forgot soemthing last night.

"Sam really? Put the blade down don't be rediculous." Dean rounded the cornor and slammed into the door frame where he saw his brother gripping an angel blade aiming towards Ellies heart.

"NO! Sam wait!" Sam didn't take his eyes off ellie who stood with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised seemingly unamused by situation.

" Dean, how'd she get in here?" He growled through gritted teeth.

" relax sam, she came last night. You were asleep, I forgot to tell you." Sam didn't budge, in fact he gripped the blade tighter between his knuckles. " Did you not hear what I just friggen said Sammy? Drop the damn blade." Dean watched as sam lowered it to his side, he could tell his brother was still filled with rage. He didn't blame him though, any angel that wasn't cas made sam uneasy to say the least.

" So what, they're just allowed to hang out in the only safe place we have from them?" His words were cold. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew this wasn't going to go over well.

" No, I invited her." Sam and ellies eyes locked onto deans in surprise. "What? Its like when I call cas, he just appears. Well.. I might've accidently called... ellie and she came. I told her she could stay the night."

"Oh really? Is this another decision you forgot to include me in?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers dramatic response. Sam relaxed and bit and turned to his older brother.

" Chill out okay? And get dressed we're going to find cas today." He turned to ellie whos cheeks were slightly flushed and she was avoiding looking at him. " I should be ready in- What?" Suddenly he felt a breeze against his bare legs and upper torso. "Crap." Ellie giggled a bit and he shot her a glare.

"What, I thought it was funny. Angels can have a sense of humor too." Sam held back a laugh as dean blushed and rolled his eyes.

"I like your boxers by the way, I heard the game of thrones show was supposed to be very intreaguing." She said as he huffed and narrowed his eyes. He turned and stalked down the hallway, hearing sam's burst of laughter till he slammed his door shut.

Xxxx

The wind flowed freely through the windows of the impala, as dean tapped the steering wheel along to the song. Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother start to sing along to the journey song blaring through the car speakers. This was the dean he so longed to have back. When the mark had taken him, the moment sam realized what exactly happened to dean, he simply sat down and starred at the wall in front of him. He didn't know how to comprehend something so drastic and unrealistic. His brother? A well trained and skilled hunter who took every precaution in the book , a demon? He didn't want to believe something so far fetched.

Ellie breathed in the fresh cut farmland and smiled. It had been so long since she was able to smell anything other then must and dank air that had settled in her 'room'. The thought of all the years she spent in solitude still plauged her every moment. It was moments like these she was greatful angels didn't need to sleep, fearing that her dreams would never let her escape.

The sign for Salina, Kansas flashed in her vision and her thoughts drifted to castiel. She had gone over the angels that were still on earth and went along with there trails. The last one castiel took back to heaven wasn't far from the one hes most likely going after today.

With the help of sam's labtop and a couple hours of extensive research, it wasn't hard to fit the pieces together. She wasn't sure which one of her brothers or sisters were refusing to return home, but she didn't exactly blame them for trying to flee. Considering her father was still vacant and there was some slightly unoraganized order.

" Can you hear him?" Deans words snapped her from her thoughts. She turned to them and then closed her eyes, tuning into her surroundings. Sure enough she knew his exact location, and she silently begged castiel wasn't too far behind.

Xxx

The car haulted in front of a small farm house, that was surrounded by nothing but fields and flowers. Angels were never supposed to really show emotion, but Ellie couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful it was out here. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the angel castiel was probably going to drag back up to the complete mess that was heaven now.

"Wow, guy knows how to hide ill give him that." Dean said stepping out of the impala. Ellie turned to him and smiled.

" yeah well, its quiet and out of site. Something someone needs when there trying to stay hidden from angel radar." She said frowning slightly and walking towards the door. " I should handle this before cas does," Dean and sam made to follow her but she held up her hand, stopping them in there tracks.

" Its alright guys, I don't need help." She smiled to them reasurringly.

"No offense, but if your associated with us in anyway, your gonna wanna have back up as much as you don't like it." Dean said matter of factly. She raised an eyebrow.

" I appreciate that, however Id rather not scare the angel off considering you are not exactly alist celebrities up there and this could go south fast if they see you. Besides, wait for cas. Knowing him he won't be to far away."

"What if he attacks you?" Dean urged forward. Sam watched his brother intently, he knew dean could be protective but he didn't really expect him to be this way with an angel.. espeically one they met a day ago.

"Trust me. Ill be fine." Dean inhaled sharply and clenched his teeth, but he backed away and walked towards the impala, sam in tow.

"Dude what the hell was that about?" Sam asked as they leaned against baby. Dean had his eyes glued to Ellie knocking at the beaten up wooden door. "Dean?" Dean shook his head and turned to his brother.

"what?" Sam tilted his head, his mouth hung open slightly. " Whats that face?"

"You were doing it again. Why are you acting so odd around her?" Sam asked. He watched dean gulp and shift uncomfortably.

" I don't know what your talking about." He was clearly trying to dodge the question, but sam was way to intrested to let it go this time.

"Why were you so insistant on going in with her?" Sam crossed his arms.

" I dunno sammy, maybe because were always back up?" Dean said rolling his eyes, but not looking at his brother.

" Yeah but never for angels, aside from cas. Besides, ive never seen you get that pissed off over something as stupid as being told to stay by the car-"

"God Sam, I don't know! I just have an uneasy feeling about this place, and I didn't want her to go in alone? Since when is it such a friggen big deal?" His eyes darted to the house when he heard speaking. Sam's eyes stayed on dean though, trying to figure out exactly what his brother was thinking.

Xxx

Elliana smiled at the angel who she recognized as arias. He froze in her presence, his eyes widening in awe.

" Elliana." He whispered before taking a few steps back.

"Arias, how are you?" She walked in without another word and looked around the small ranch home.

"I... I don't understand. I thought you were-" Arias stuttered as he shut the door and walked towards her. She turned to him and smiled warmly.

" yeah so did everyone else. But looks like im back." She said her fingers tracing over the small wooden figurines he had placed about the bookshelves on the wall.

" What is it that you want?" His voice trembled a bit. Something ellie would never get used to was the fear that angels had in her presence. She supposed it was from the rumors and the lies that arouse during her 'disappearence'. But it still made her sad to think most angels coward at the site of her. It only showed the damage her archangel brothers had caused, fear. Fear of power hungry idiots that should've been locked up when the seals broke. She shook her head and turned to the tall thin raven haired man in front of her.

" You have to go home arias. Earth isn't a place for angels right now-"

"No." his reply was sturn. She watched him, slightly proud at the way he stood his ground.

" You can return, but right now, you should recover in heaven where your needed."

"They don't need me Elliana. They need a headcount. You counted me. Now let me stay here in peace." She frowned. She knew it was going to be difficult, she knew trying to haul rebel angels back to heaven was a challenge. She wondered how castiel did it. She could feel compasion and sympathy.

" I know you think that its just a headcount, but what if you are givin a charge or needed to help repair our home?"

" Its not home anymore. Ive been down here and ive seen and felt things... things that are so pure and real elliana, I wish you could see what I get to everyday." he whispered. She looked down, because he didn't realize she knew exactly what he meant, in fact it was the whole reason she chose earth in the first place. She knew she was starting to feel more humanized but honestly, she didn't mind it. She didn't mind appreciating something as simple as breathing in fresh air and tasting different foods.

In the midst of her thinking, she didn't realize that Arias had walked to his desk in the cornor and pulled something out.

"Arias, please don't make this difficult. You know that becoming humanized is not what you're meant for. I need you to return home-"

"Or what? You'll destroy me?" his voice began to shake again and she noticed his hand was firmly behind his back, a stance she knew all to well.

" You know the blade can't destroy me-" She whispered , her eyes locked on his.

"Maybe not the normal blade but... I came across this one recently." He slowly pulled his hand out and in it gripped tight was metallic black angel blade. Ellie's breath caught in her chest.

"Arias please, im trying to help you-"

" Why would you want to help me? I told you im fine where I am." He edged closer and closer to her. She backed away slowly.

"Please Arias, Don't do something you will regret-"

"If you don't leave now, ill be forced to kill you. I need to protect myself. I don't want to leave Ellie, don't you get that?" There were tears glazing the mans eyes and ellie tried her best to keep him calm. The last thing she wanted to do was end a life that didn't need to be ended. Instead of flying away or running for it, she straightened up and took a deep breath. She walked towards arias and the blade that was aiming directly for her heart.

" You wouldn't kill me. You aren't that cold hearted Arias. Ive seen you do great things for people-"

" SO WHY AM I TO BE PUNISHED AND THROWN BACK INTO THE MESS THAT IS NOW HEAVEN?!" He screamed out. She watched his whole body start to rack with silent sobs, his hands shaking but still firmly holding the blade to her chest.

xxx

Dean and Sam turned to the sound of a puffing old muffler pulling up next to them. Cas's face paled slightly as he got of the car and spotted them.

"Dean, Sam. What exactly are you doing here?" He asked gruffly, concern filling his face.

"Well if you answer your damn phone we wouldn't need to be here in east jesus nowhere now would we." Dean said sarcasm dripping fom his voice.

"Ive been busy. In fact im on a case right now." His eyes landed on the beat up house. " We can talk after im done. It might take some time-"

" Dought that, you're friends been in there awhile. She probably cracked him by now." Dean stated smugly. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Friend? What are you-" Suddenly all three of them heard a scream and turned there attention towards the living room window. Dean reacted quickly grabbing a blade and running towards the mangled steps. He busted through the door, cas and sam in tow.

"DEAN NO!" Elliana screamed as he made to lunge forward towards the angel cornoring her. Arias swiftly knocked Ellie to the ground with a backhand to the side of her face. She fell to the floor hissing in pain, feeling the effects instantly, her vision was blurring for a moment.

"Elliana...?" Castiel breathed out in shock before him and sam were thrown backwards forcefuly.

" You braught winchesters as your back up?" Arias let out a hallowed laugh before slamming dean into the wall. He let out a gasp, the wind getting knocked out of him and leaving him limp on the floor. Arias turned his attention to him and slowly wrapped a hand around deans throat before dean could reach for the blade that flew from his hand moments before.

"ARIAS LET HIM GO!" Cas growled standing shakily to his feet.

" They've done nothing but cause problems to this world Castiel. You of all angels should know this-" Arias raised his hand, the shimmering blade about to pierce his neck. He closed his eyes before a flash of blinding light erupted in front of him. He heard a painful cry as the angel before him fell to his knees, eyes replaced by smoking holes. Dean shakily took a breath before he looked up into Ellies eyes. He could feel his heart ache slightly as she attempted to hold back the tears she looked like she was about shed. Suddenly her broken expression was masked with raw and seering anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliana pulled her coat to her as she stalked out of the house trying to regain her composure. She wasn't supposed to show emotion like this. It wasn't in her nature. She heard Deans heavy footsteps attempting to catch up .

" Why are you pissed? We got him-" Dean said as she stopped and turned to him, her eyes glaring into his, disbelief written all over her face. He swallowed and looked down. That might not have been the best thing to say at the moment.

" Dean, what part of stay the hell by the car did you not get? I WAS GETTING THROUGH TO HIM!" She yelled causing him to step back a few paces.

"He had a friggen blade to your chest!" Dean screamed in defense.

" HE WAS PUTTING IT DOWN!" She said stalking up to him, almost challengeing him.

" DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT THE WAY HE WAS EYEING YOU LIKE A FREAKIN PRIZE!"

"MY JOB WAS TO HELP HIM RETURN HOME IN HEAVEN, NOT SMITING HIM BECAUSE HE CAME AFTER YOU!" He narrowed his eyes inching closer to her face.

"When someone saves your ass, you say thank you." She snorted.

"Im not going to thank you for making me have to kill an innocent soul." Dean faltered a bit. Her words went through him and he processed them for a moemnt. He knew she was right. But everything he had been taught, was to run towards danger on instinct to protect people. And thats what he did. He just reacted like a robot and his fathers concept of shoot first, ask later taking over him. She watched dean tense up and look away, trying to hide his shame.

" Elliana." She backed up and turned to Castiel who had a sad smile on his face. She didn't think twice about running towards him and hugging him. He surprised dean and sam and hugged back. When they pulled away he looked her over.

" I missed you." she said softly.

" Ive missed you as well." He looked over her, still overcoming the shock. " How are you?"

" ive had better days." Her eyes looked to dean who was loading up the trunk of his car, clearly aggrivated.

" He means well." Castiel spoke meaningfully. Ellie nodded and sighed. "what brings you earth?" She hesitated before smiling up at her brother.

" Something, or someone told me I need to be here." her eyes landed on dean again. " I want to believe its our father but.." Cas smiled at her words, lighting up instantly.

" He's sent you? What did he say?" She frowned.

" All I got out of it was that I was needed with you and the winchesters...Mainly dean." Castiel nodded with a smile. "What?"

" he's sent you to help watch over dean,"

"But why does he need me? He has you..."

" Im not as strong as I was... maybe he just needed someone more powerful to help dean with his... current situation." Ellies eyes furrowed. Castiel sighed and looked down." He bears the mark of cain-"

"He.. he what?" Her eyes grew in shock.

"we did trials on him earlier this month to evade the demon that arouse inside him... Its gone but I fear he might be leading down that path once again."

"why... why would he vonlunterilly take on such a burdon?" Castiel shrugged.

"Because for as long as i've known dean, he has always been the one to show the need to protect and help this world. Its not his job but.. he insists on making it seem that way. He's a hunter, I guess its just... in his blood." Ellie watched as dean leaned against the car talking to sam.

" Castiel... What happened to your grace?" She asked gently. She heard him sigh and rub his face with his hands.

" Metatron decided he needed it more then me. He wanted me to live a normal human life." Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head. Metatron. That selfish bastard would pull a stunt like that, out of all her brothers, he was the one she despised most.

"Cas..."

"Don't ellie, I.. ive accepted my fate. He claims there is some left, but I know he won't speak unless we release him. And I refuse to give in to such hanice demands." His voice trailed off.

" I think I need to just.. spend time with dean and sam. Because as my last stolen grace burned out quickly, im assuming this one will do the same." Ellie pulled castiels face upwards to look at hers.

"As long as im protecting you and the those boys, you are not going anywhere. Understood?" He frowned.

"I can't let you do something you will regret-"

"I will find your grace if its the last mission I have on this earth." her words were strong and final. Castiel knew better then to argue with her. She always won when it came to there 'fights'.

" Elliana, you are going to have to tell dean." His words were final. " He needs to know before this goes any further. Dean is the kind of person who needs to trust before letting someone in." She nodded solemnly because as always Cas was right.

Dean and sam approached behind the two of them slowly. Ellie turned and smiled at them.

"So are you two gonna head back with us or?" Dean asked looking slightly weary of what the outcome would be. Ellie could feel his emotions radiating and she knew that he was almost afraid they'd say no. Like he needed some sort of company or assurance her and castiel won't take off.

"Id rather not impose..." She said shyly. Dean shrugged.

" Theres like 50 rooms in that place, and you guys don't sleep anyway. Which I kind of suggest rethinking that concept considering Cas looks like he might pass out." Dean said, worry evident in his voice. Ellie held back a smile, she kind of liked that dean was concerned for cas. It was refreshing to see someone care for him like she had for years. Castiel looked to her for a response.

"As long as it doesn't bother you, im okay with it." She said nodding. Sam smiled to them and turned to see dean suddenly perk up at her accptence. The anger that was surging within him moments ago simply gone within seconds.

As the boys headed back to the car, Ellie broke free from cas for a moment. She headed towards the shabby broken steps and into the now busted down door. As she crossed the threshold and moldy carpets, she stopped and looked down at the shadow of black wings the once adorned a beautiful angel just like herself. She gulped and reached down, slowly and carefully she picked up the black matalic angel blade. She felt a tremble in her skin, and pocketed the weapon before turning on her heels and walking towards the headlights of the black impala.

When they returned back to the bunker, the boys tossed there bags on the couch figuring they can just unpack later. Right now, all dean wanted was food. Anything he could get his hands on but he prayed they had some sort of meat in the house. His skin was crawling for something heavy like steak or 3 hamburgers. As Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam turned to Ellie and Cas.

"Did you want to pick out your room now or..." He started. " I know you guys don't sleep but-"

" Ill go with you Sam. I think I can find one suitable for Elliana, and one for myself." Like always castiel sensesed her edge and knew that it was a good time to confront the hunter inside.

As Cas and Sam rounded the cornor, ellie took a deep breath in and headed towards the smell of whatever Dean had managed to start cooking. She slowly walked in and had to hold back a smile as she watched the older winchester sway his hips to a beatles song playing on the radio. She was always fond of the music of earth, it was nothing like enochian lullabies, but she did favorite the band the beatles. They had a soft spot somewhere in her heart. She wasn't sure why.

"why don't we do it in the ro-" Dean sang to himself before turning around to grab a beer from the fridge. He noticed Ellie standing in the doorway and he jumped grabbing his chest.

"Jesus. You and Cas are going to friggen kill me if you keep doing that." He said shaking his head and grabbing his drink.

"Sorry. I forgot, I uhm. Ill remember to make noise when I enter a room." She said blushing slightly. Dean licked his lips and narrowed his eyes before nodding.

" It would help." He muttered before turning back to his cooking. Ellie gulped and curiously walked towards the stove, she watched him grill what she assumed were a couple of hamburgers on a skillet. She didn't notice dean's eyes watching her as she interegated the strategy. " You look like you've never seen meat before." He said quietly, giving her a half amused smile. She jumped slightly like she had been in a trance and looked up at dean, her violet eyes now locked on his.

" I have I just... Who taught you to cook?" She asked tilting her head and watching his hands once more.

" Well, myself mostly. When my dad would leave me and sammy I couldn't keep feeding him friggen mac and cheese every night. So I started to learn how to grill shit." She was quiet, taking in his words. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked slowly , half curious. She shrugged.

" Well we don't eat. But I did try and flip a pancake once. It.. it didn't end very well." She said sounding slightly embarassed. Dean snorted and took a long swig of his beer before putting it on the counter.

"Burgers are kind like pancakes-"

"But burgers are made from the carcus of a cow and pancakes are simply made up of milk eggs and flour." Her head tilted again in confusion and he swore to god he could see cas in her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You angels are so fucking literal sometimes- Yes that would be what makes them different BUT I meant you flip burgers also." She picked up on his sarcasm and raised an eyebrow.

" Okay smart ass then flip the burgers." She said leaning back and crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her before smugly grabbing a spatula and flipping them both in the pan.

" Tadah-" he stated, his hands gesturing to the perfect meat patties in front of him. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Thats easy." She said before nudging him over and mimicing his moves. She gasped as some hot grease splashed at her. Dean chuckled and came up behind her gently taking her hand with the spatula in his head. She stiffined and her heart thudded against her chest. She could feel the heat from his chest on her back and she had to calmly regain her posture.

" Eh not bad but you have to press the burger with the spatula cause it sucks up all the grease-" He stated showing her how to. His warm breath carassed her neck and she could hear her heart rinigng in her ears. She was so confused and content at the same time, what kind of emotion was this. As soon as he was there, he was gone and leaned on the counter.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked nervously as he watched her stand there, her fingers gripping the skillet handle.

" Letting the grasshopper become the master." he gave her a smirk and winked before chugging his new bottle of ale. She smiled slightly before turning back to the food.

Once she was done grilling them she let dean take over from there. She wasn't entirely into cooking but it seemed kind of fun for the moment. She watched as dean prepared his dinner and walked towards her sitting at the table. He began to dig in and she simply sat there quietly. About 10 minutes in dean stopped eating and sat back.

" I gotta ask, is it just an angel thing that you guys have to like watch us eat or something?" He asked humorously. Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and furrowed her brow.

"Im sorry was I starring again? I didn't mean to-" he held up his hands to stop her.

"Im joking ellie, chill." She relaxed a bit and nodded. Dean sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands. Something ellie noticed he does before relaying something important to someone.

" Listen about what happened..."

"Dean please. Its fine." She sighed and looked down. Now knowing he bared a mark so deep and full of evil she couldn't blame him for being as edgy as he was.

"I get that you wanted to go in alone. But I only did what my instincts told me. And they told me to come get you. So I did." He said leaning forward and staring up at her.

" I understand that dean, but because of your actions, I had to take a life. And Ive..." She stopped herself not wanting to go down such a dark road of her exsistance having only know him a couple of days. " Im just not comfortable with it unless completely nessecary."

"Are you trying to say that saving my ass wasn't nesscary?" he said slightly taken aback.

"Not at all. Im saying that had you listened to me, it wouldn't have been done."

"No it wouldn't have been because you'd probably be toasted right now." She frowned at his words.

" I had it under control dean. You don't understand what I am capable of." Her eyes went a shade darker. Havng to explain things like this to him was fustrating when she could clearly see he wouldn't budge when it came to his case and point.

" An angel on angel battle isn't something im unaccustomed to Elliana. Trust me. Ive seen em fight." He sipped his drink and rolling his eyes under his thick lashes. Ellie glowerd at him.

" It wasn't an angel on angel battle. It was me trying to get him to go home." Dean simply snorted and she hastily slammed her fist on the table angrily. She had always had full patience and control over her emotions on earth and suddenly this one simple man was triggering her indefinately causing her to react to the stupidest things. He raised an eyebrow.

"Testy aren't we."

"No dean. Im confused."

"About? Me saving your bacon? Your welcome again by the way-"

"Do you ever just listen to yourself before you speak?!" She growled and he simply shot her a side smile.

" All the time. Which is why im right-"

" I had control over what was happening-"

"So you wanted him to plunge the blade through your heart?"

" N-No! I was showing him he couldn't kill me. He didn't have it in his GOOD heart to do so-"

"From the screams he was letting out, im pretty sure he wasn't as stable as you were thinking-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just not have the ability in seeing the good in people?" The look of pure disgust on her face almost set off dean right then and there but he merely snorted again and leaned back in his chair.

" I have a policy, shoot first ask questions later."

" What a dispicable way to live-"

" Hey babe, can I just fill you in that not everything is rainbows and butterflys around here okay? If soemones in danger and im around its my job to help." He said inching towards her dangerously.

" And its my job to stop you before you lose control." She spat back.

" Says who?" He egged her on. His glimmering green orbs not releasing from her intense stare. She was irrate, and violent. And as he watched her twitch under his intergation, he couldn't help but flinch. Because all he saw in her gaze was his own mirrioring back. She was broken and bruised emotionally and mentally but determined and fiercem on the outside.

" Says my father." She drew closer to him.

" And what could you do that Cas hasn't done already?"

"Help to remove that vile mark from your skin and hopefully fix you." Her voice was more determined then it was threatening.

" So what two juiced up angels are gonna be a bit better?"

" No but an arch angel and angel will be." She smiled at him victoriously as he froze in place. He watched her stand up slowly and walk towards the exit, his face drained of any color. "Im going to fight for your fading humanity Dean Winchester whether you like it or not. Because that is MY job."

She left him sitting in shock and awe as she made her way towards Cas and Sam. When she found them in the library room, they both looked up to her and she nodded at cas with a smile. He nodded back and looked to sam.

"Sam, It seems our father knows were in need of some help. Elliana is a gaurdian arch angel." Sams eyes went slightly wide before his mouth hung open. " Shes going to help us rid dean of the mark ."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat in silence as Sam paced in front of him back and forth, Cas casually leaned against the desk in the study and kept his eyes trained on sams vigours movement. When he glanced at dean, he noticed his jaw was still slightly ajar as he mixed around the whiskey in his bottle. Castiel frowned a bit, he would've hoped dean would've been more open to the idea. He knew sam was hesistant ever since.. the well.. pocession.

"An ARCH?" Sam grilled, pausing infront of Cas. Cas's lips pursed into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes at the young hunter.

" Yes sam. An arch. She's the best hope we have for dean-"

"I thought we fried them all-" Sam began crossing his arms.

" We did. Aside from Elliana. She must've been imprisoned by her brothers when the apocolypse started...I thought metatron..nevermind." Castiel pondered his answer for a moment before looking towards dean. He had been in the same position for 30 minutes, and if cas didnt catch the rise and fall of his chest they would've sworn he had some sort of stroke and died.

" Who the hell is she?"

" She is one of the highest superiors in heaven. She has capabilities her brothers did not. She's only called upon for extremely important reasons."

"Why was she locked up?"

"Her brothers must've contained her in the prison before they fled. She could've easily escaped after the fall." Cas sighed and looked down. "They knew she had enough power to take them down instantly. Our father created her for the soul purpose of fighting. Shes heavens personal warrior so to speak. " Sam simply sat down into a chair, his eyes never leaving cas. A heavy silence set in. Cas turned to dean once more only to see he still hasnt moved an inch. "Are you alright?...Dean?" he jumped a bit and looked from his brother to cas.

" Why am I so special to him?" was caught off guard by deans words.

" You're the rightous man-"

" Yeah I get that cas, but why me?" He sighed and put his hand head in his hands.

" I wouldn't know. But you can trust her. She's rebelled numerous times. She has a very good sense of judgement." Dean looked up to cas, unable to process the situation.

" So you're saying ive got two angels watching over my ass now?" Cas nodded as he heard dean groan inwardly.

" She's going to help us rid you of the mark." Cas realized that mightve been the wrong thing to say. He felt dean's body tense and look up.

"thats what this crap is about?" his eyes darkened and he looked between the angel and his younger brother. " I told you im fine."

" I get it dean but, maybe she can-" Sam sighed and turned to dean knowing they just kicked open a can of bitchfits.

" She can what sammy? Fix me? I told you both, IM FINE." He stood up abruptly. " You cured me remember?"

" Dean. That doesn't mean the mark isn't still bared on your skin-" Cas spoke firmly. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He needed something stronger. Something more heavy then whiskey. Was there even a drink? If there was, he'd find it.

* * *

><p>Dean sipped at the glass in his head gingerly, letting the thick alcohol burn his throat on the way down. He closed his eyes feeling a slight relief knowing there was something out there that could calm his nerves. The bartender walked over and asked him if he wanted another round and he gave a small nod before watching the bottle of 151 pour over his empty glass. He raised it to the bartender in thanks and started again.<p>

" Is that really nescessary?" He jumped. He inhaled sharply and coughed as the rum coated the inside of his mouth. He let out a breath and turned to his right. Of fucking course. He glared at the familiar violet eyes starring back at him.

" Can't a guy get some friggen alone time?" He growled pushing the glass away slightly.

" You didn't answer my question. Does it help?" Ellie asked sounding completely genuine. It was deans turn to tilt his head and eye her curiously.

" Hell yes." He replied before grabbing it and taking a swig. He watched her eyes look down and nodd.

" Excuse me sir," She turned on the stool and smiled at the gruff looking man behind the bar. He walked towards her raising his eye brow.

" What'll it be doll?" He asked with a wink. Suddenly dean felt an odd feeling of anger start to rise up under his stomach. His mouth clenched tight for a moment.

"Ill have what he's having." Ellie replied turning to dean.

" You sure? Thats kinda strong what he's having-"

"Oh im very sure." She replied before smiling at dean. His face fell as the bar tender handed her a glass. She thanked him once more before turning her full attention to intoxicated hunter. "Cheers then." She said with a wink. She quickly inhaled the amber liquid and inhaled sharply before shaking her head and making a face.

" Fun isn't it?" Dean said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

" You enjoy consuming pure rubbing alcohol?" She questioned completely confused and in awe. He snorted and sat up.

"You think I would still be around if I didnt drink away the shitty nightmares ive been living in?" Ellies eyes lowered at his comment. She knew everything about the man in front of her. From his start till now. And she honestly isn't surprised by his constant need to nurse a bottle or flask on a daily baisis.

" I suppose not." She said turning away. " Dean what will It take for me to gain your trust-"

" You can start by explaining why all of a sudden your dad feels the need to pop me back on his radar." Dean said swirling around his liqour. She remained quiet for a minute, trying to gather up the proper way to explain.

" You bare the mark of cain. An evil so powerful that it can consume your being and destroy you. With the demons you have hidden do you honestly think it won't happen again?" She could hear him shift uncomfortably.

" Then I want to be dead before it does." Her head shot up at his words. His eyes were focused in front of him, starring at the array of bottles on the shelves.

" thats not your fate."

" Yeah don't I fucking know it." He shot out. Ellie frowne deeply. She wish she had answer for him. But she was just as in the dark as Cas. Dean noticed her silence and sighed. "Listen Im fine. I don't need a third babysitter-"

" Lets get this straight. I am not your babysitter, Im here to help you." She finished before standing up. " And im going to help you right now." She grabbed the unfinished drink from deans hands and he turns to you in fury.

"What the fuck-" She shakes her head and he has to keep himself from growling animalisticly at her. But the anger deflates when he locks into her gaze.

" No dean. Were leaving. I can feel your hangover already." She said sighing and grabbing his hand to drag him out. Ellie felt a shock in her fingers and dean jumped a bit, his eyes furrowing in confusion. She shook it off and turned him towards the door. Her hands firmly placed on his back, she shoves him out of the exit, dean slurringly protesting the entire time. They reach the car and he goes to sit in his drivers seat.

"Dean your kidding right?" Disbelief all over her face. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh please, I can handle a 15 minute drive-"

"No way, ill just fly us back-" He shakes his head and points.

"Hell to the no. I already established with cas that angel airways fucks up my bm system-" Ellie makes a disgusted face.

"Fine than ill drive." She says walking around to the driver side.

" Like hell you will-"

" I know how to drive a car dean, ive been around for thousands of years." She said grabbing the keys and He sighs angrily. She gets in and dean slides into the passenger seat. She starts the car and the familiar feel of rumble charges surges through the steering wheel. She had to hide a small smile, it had been years since she even had the opportunity to drive. And she secretly loved this car for some reason maybe it was the elegance and beauty of the style it had. Dean leaned over and turned on the radio, he immediately smiled.

" Holy crap I haven't heard this song in forever- ALL DAY AND ALL OF THE NIGHT!" He yelled along to the lyrics. Elliana eyes rolled as she pulled away towards the road. Every so often she'd look over to a very intoxicated dean banging against the dashboard. "ALL DAY AND NIGHTIME YOURS LEAVE ME NEVERRR!"

" You are a terrible singer and you are ruining the kinks." She said shaking her head and turning back to the road.

" Hold the fuck up, you know the kinks?" He said sitting up suddenly. She smiled in triumph. " Well okay."

"What?"

" Angel's got decent taste in music. Ill take it." he said nodding pleased. She let her smile slip just a bit. " Im guessing your into that hippie hard music of woodstock music then?" She shrugged.

" Odd enough I found woodstock to be a very... freeing experience." She said more to herself then to dean. He smirked and kept his eyes locked on her. "What now?"

" You went to woodstock. Your friggen kidding right?"

" Why would I joke about that?" Dean let out a hardy laugh and shook his head.

" I can't exactly see you dancing around and smoking up." He said making a face and looking towards the window.

" I didn't smoke anything. I merrily.. enjoyed the music." She said smiling to him, remembering the fond memories of her time walking through crowds of beautiful souls and pure hearts.

"Wow... thats actually a pretty human thing of you to do." he stated in shock.

" Yeah well... unfortunately my father thought the same thing..." her voice trailed off. The outcome of her little adventure costed her somewhat. But she wouldn't trade that moment in time for anything.

The bunker door appeared in her vision and she parked. She turned the car off made to get out when she felt deans hand wrap around hers. The familiar spark she felt before ran through her again. She pulled away slightly.

" Hey uh... I just wanted to say thanks for being my DD." She turned her had slightly and looked at him. He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry my designated driver." She mouthed an oh and nodded.

" Like I said, im here to help." She said before slipping out of the leather seat and into the brisk air. Dean did the same and she handed him the keys.

" Shes fun to drive ain't she?" He said slyly. Ellie sighed.

" Its been awhile but yes dean, your car is fun to drive." She said playfully. For the first time that night he gave her a real smile. She could feel his walls start to falter a bit and she felt more at ease. Maybe watching over him wouldn't be as complicated as she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

" Sam, PLEASE tell me you found us something. I going friggen insane being trapped in this place." Dean whined as he sat down in his chair at the table. Sam sighed and shrugged. It had been a good two weeks since ellie had arrived and they hadn't left for a case in awhile. Deans hunter blood boiled for something anything he could get his hands on. Even if it was something as small as a haunting. He needed to hunt and...kill. Just then Cas entered the room and smiled.

"Ill be back. Im going to investigate a possible angel location." Dean turned in his chair.

"Need any help buddy?" Dean said earnestly. Sam looked at suspiciously as did cas.

"Im not sure thats such a good idea considering last time-" Cas started.

"Are you friggen serious? I saved her- Fine. I just... need to get the hell out of here." Cas pondered for a moment.

" Well my car seems to be acting up as is-"

"Perfect, sammy get your shit." Dean stood up clapping his hands together.

"Elliana will be joining us dean." Cas said as dean headed towards his room. He froze for a minute then continued walking. He's not going to lie, he was nervous having Ellie around him while they hunted. Don't get him wrong, he actually didnt mind having her around at all. She kinda kept him on his toes. She wasn't afraid to fight back with him, and she constantly surprised him when It came to doing human things. But she scared the hell out of him the last time they did a case like this. Her carless and reckless attempt at keeping him and sam out of it had just barely costed her, her life. Dean swallowed hard, he hadn't been this overlycautious and protective with anyone except for Sam and Cas. But as soon as he met her, some urge took over him, and he felt the need to keep her safe, even though he knew she was more then capable of doing it herself.

Dean finished packing and headed to the impala. The cold air hit him hard and he bit back shouting a curse, he couldn't stand winter. He tossed his stuff in the trunk next to sams and headed to the driver side. Cas and Ellie sat contently in the back. Sam rounded to the drivers side and slid in.

"Ready?" Dean asked as sam nodded. "Where to cas?"

" Kansas City." He said with a nod.

* * *

><p><p>

They arrived withint 4 hours time, Dean insisting they stop for something to eat. He suggested the first diner they saw and everyone piled out into the place. Ellie watched dean and sam look over the menu thoroughly as if it was some sort of diar mission. Even cas seemed to look over the choices. The waitress walked over and asked for there orders, sam having a chicken ceaser salad, cas having a plain hamburger and dean the having everything and then some on his burger. Ellie smiled said she'd stick to water.

" are you looking to clog every artery your body has?" Ellie said raising an eyebrow at the man across from her. He laughed.

" Thats the plan." He said giving her an arrogant smile. She made a disgusted noise and sat back.

"And what about you? Since when do you enjoy hamburgers?" She asked cas surprised. He made to open his mouth but suddenly the waitress walked over once more, placing there meals in front of them.

"Sure you don't want nothin hun?" She asked sounding kindly concerned.

"No no, im good thank you." She returned a warming smile. She nodded and walked away. She watched dean devour every content of his burger within 10 minutes. How could anyone eat as much as he did? She noticed cas simply sat there his hand under his chin starring at the ketchup bottle. Suddenly dean looked around for a moment before grabbing Cas's plate and switching it with his empty one. Ellies jaw dropped.

" You are seriously consuming that much food?" Dean gave her another arrogant smile and winked.

" Hell yes." He said smiling up at cas and giving him a nodd of thanks. Cas smiled back and went back to reading the bottle.

" You do this often?" She asked lookin at cas.

" Yes, dean says it looks less odd if I pretend to order his second meal." Cas said matter of factly. Ellie sat back slightly in shock. She could feel deans hunger when she was around him, but she figured it was more of a mental hunger and not that his body truly needed that much food.

" Thats unhealthy. You could've ordered something a little more good for your body. Like sam. He got a salad." She said as sam smiled in recognition.

"Want a bite?" Dean offered jokingly. She made a face that reflected a hell no and he chuckled, mouth full of food.

" Your so gross." She said crossing her arms.

" Don't be so pissy all the time." Dean murmured.

* * *

><p><p>

After the diner they arrived at a large tall glass building standing in the cetnral of the city. The appartment complex was equiped with a door man and red carpted angrace.

" Your shitting me, an angel lives in this place? Nice taste." Dean said making pleased face. Ellie sighed and made to get out. "Whoa whoa, how we gonnat get in here? Not exactly a walk in and stay kinda building."

"Ill take care of it. Get out and keep the blades in your pants." All four of them got out of the car, headed towards the door.

" Good afternoon, can I help yall with some-" But ellie quickly laid her hand on his cheek. He stopped speaking and stood there silently starring into the abyss.

" Quickly." She said turning the three of them. They walked passed the stalled guard and trailed after ellie. When they reached the elevator they climbed in and ellie waved her hand over the buttons. An extra floor appeared and she pressed the button.

" How the hell..." Sam started.

" She's put up securitey locks. Shes more prepared then most angels in hiding. Ill give her that." Ellie said as the elevator rose to the highest floor. She could feel deans inside quaking slightly and she turned to him abruptly.

" Are you scared of hights?" She asked scrunching her nose, tyring to hold back a laugh. He gulped visibly and his featueres hardened.

"Fuck n-no." He answered defensivly and sam let out a laugh followed by Ellie. She noticed cas turn his head and smile. "Bite me all of you." He said pushing past them as the elevator opened.

" Don't be so pissy dean." ellie teased walking up next to him. He frowned and she turned walking backwards and winked at him before turning around to the door at the end of the hall.

Ellie slowly walked towards it and halted suddenly 10 feet from it. She felt the air escape her lungs and she gasped. She gripped the wall for support. Dean reacted quickly and ran towards her. She shook her head.

" N-NO!" he stopped in his tracks. "S-Sigils" she croaked out before digging her fingers into the wall and pushing herself away from the invisible barrier that she had entered. When she escaped, crawling along the floor she inhaled deeply and sitting up gasping for air. Dean wrapped an arm around her helping her to stand and she felt relief wash over her.

" Damn it." She growled narrowing her eyes at the door. It was so close but so far. Cas made to go through before she glared at him and he froze in fear.

" We have to get her Elliana-" cas started.

" No shit. But we are not going to die in the process." She said anger flooding over her. Dean stood back a bit, slightly shocked by her outburst. "What?" She asked him and he held his hands up in the process.

" No, nothing. Just never heard you curse before.." He said. " Not gonna lie its kinda hott." He said wiggling his eyebrows in approval. She smirked at him.

" Thank you." She turned to cas. " She must have sigils under the carpet." Ellie sighed and took a few steps back. She turned cas dean and sam " Back up." She stated fiercly and without a second thought they were halfway down the hall. Ellie held her hand up and instantly the building began to shake violently. The door in front of her glowed a blinging white then blew up, sending debri flying towards them. Dean Cas and Sam stumbled backwards and put there hands up in defense. When they took them down, ellie stood in place and smiled walking over the now broken and destroyed threshold. Dean watched her, he had to admit, she was really attractive when she got pissed. He enjoyed her badass side.

They walked towards her weapons in hand, Ellie scanned the penthouse suite. Her eyes landed on a thin girl with short brown hair sitting cross legged with a beer in her hand watching a large flatscreen tv hanging from the wall between the glass windows. Dean and sam looked around in awe at the beautiful furnishing. Ellie's eyes were locked on the angel in a plaid shirt and skin tight jeans.

"You know, there is such a thing as privacy." She said unamused by there dramtic entrance a small accent coating her voice.

" I knew it." Ellie said crossing her arms a smirk playing on her lips. The angel stopped and turned slowly. Her eyes landed on Ellie and her face fell. "Im impressed with your work, I didn't think you remembered those ancient sigils." The angel smiled mischeviously and got up walking towards ellie. Dean gripped the blade and made to move but cas held him back. He shot him a glare before seeing Ellie and the girl embrace.

"I had a good teacher." The angel said slyly. Her eyes turned to the boys behind her.

" Castiel." She said nodding slighlty. Her eyes found dean and sam and her smile faded instantly. "Ellie I see you've braught your pets." Ellie closed her eyes and sighed.

" Amitiel," Ellie said in a warning voice.

" Pets?" Dean said snorting a bit. "Id watch your mouth there mother russia." He said holding up the

blade.

"Oh please, you think I fear you chubbs?" Deans mouth curled up in a snarl. " Your kind does nothing but cause mayhem and violence. You honestly think I haven't learned to defend myself from your humanity?" Dean made to comment but cas interupted him.

" Amitiel, why have you yet to return to the new heaven?" Castiel stated. Amitiel frowned at his comment.

" I don't need to go back. Its not like I was much use up there as is." She shrugged and slid down on leather black couch and smiled softly. " Besides, I quite enjoy the high life. However I could do without this angels crap choice in wardrobe. Nothing but brand name crap." She muttered.

" You need to go home. Its where you belong." Castiel said inching forward.

" Belong? I haven't fit in that place in years. Im not going back to be just another number castiel. Have you found our father?" castiel and ellie pursed there lips and stayed quiet. " I thought so. You can't make me go there. Either of you." She said narrowing her eyes. " go ahead kill me. Its better then that , I can be helpful. "

" Oh yeah? How?" Sam stated from behind Cas.

"Heard you were trying to rid your little pet of the mark-" She started but Ellie gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. " Why do you insist on defending them."

"Because they are our fathers creation." Ellie shot back.

" Yes because his creations are just so fulfilling most of the time. Whatever. Anyway theres a scroll, it may be able to help."

" Where." Castiel spoke.

" I need to do a bit of research..." She said crossing her arms.

Ellie turned to cas. His eyes widened and he gave her a head shake.

"No." He said finally. Ellie's eyes filled with begging. He gave in and rubbed his eyes. " Gather your things. Meet us at the car in 20 minutes." He said before turning towards the door.

" Im sorry what the fuck did you just say?" Dean's eyes grew big and glared after cas. Cas stopped and turned to him.

" Do you want the mark gone or not? Do not protest. She's not lying. I can sense it." He said walking away towards the elevator. Dean huffed his chest and cursed inwardly.

" Tell me your not seriosuly okay with this?" Sam said in shock as he watched his brother slowly accept the offer.

" Sam you said we needed this thing gone fast, well she apprently has a clue as to how to fucking do that." Sam grabbed deans shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"I don't trust her. She could be lying." Sam continuted.

" Sammy, deal with it. We've got Elliana on our side. If the chick double crosses us, then Elliana has to toast her anyway-"

" I don't think she'd chose you over this girl dean. She knows her, they're friends." Dean sighed.

" Sam, drop it." Dean glouered before walking after cas. Sam turned and saw Ami starring at him.

"What?" He spat out.

" If it helps, I don't trust you either. Ive seen what you and your brother have done to my kind. Its disgraceful."

"I only kill when its necessary. So don't make it necessary." He said with snarl. Ami walked towards him and looked up at him with a strong gaze.

" And miss the opportunity at dying at the hand of a winchester? Wouldn't count on it." She said before smiling up at him and walking away. Sam watched her as she exited the gaping whole in the wall.

" Don't worry you get used to her." Elliana said putting a hand on sam.

" Somehow I don't find that to be true." He said not looking away from her.

" She's just mad that our father favors humanity a bit more then us." She said with a side smile.

"Does it bother you?" Sam turned to ellie. She shrugged.

" it did once. But now.. now ive accepted my role. Its to be a warrior to this world. Because even though ive never gotten a thank you or acknowledge of it, I know ive helped people. And thats what my purpose in this world is." She said before smiling up at him. "Besides, she kinda likes you. Ive never seen her that nice to a human before." his face fell.

" That was her being nice?" His eyebrows raised and ellie laughed.

"Shes an aquired taste." He nodded and they headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bodies. Nothing but blood soaking his jacket through to his shirt, right to the the bottoms of his knees. His hand gripped tightly around the corse handle of the boneblade. His heart thudding against his chest rapidly, the sound of his blood rushing echoed through his ear drums. He heaved out heavy breaths trying settle his nerves. The blood around his face began running like a waterfall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes feeling his arm seer in burning pain. _

'Monster.' The word chanted into his hearing.

" Dean!" Someone screamed off in the distance. "HES NOT WAKING UP!" Sammy? MONSTER. The voice was back again, louder and more taunting. KILLER.

"DEAN!" He heard a voice calling through the mocking noises. It was soft and beautiful, in the middle of the hell he was stuck in. Suddenly standing in front of him he saw her. Ellie. She bent down and placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look into her eyes.

" Fight it dean." She whispered. He relaxed under her touch. " Fight the urges. Your stronger then this. Please."

Dean sat up gasping loudly for air. He started to tremble violently, his t-shirt clung to his body. He looked down in fear of seeing what he just dreamnt of, But instead of blood, it was sweat. He looked up and locked eyes with Elliana, Cas and Sam. Everyone starring at him scared and fearful of him. He felt a familiar pair of hands on his cheeks and calmed a bit. Still shaking he pulled away gently and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Dean-" cas started but he just shook his head and shuffled towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He could feel his legs give out under him and he fell to his knees grabbing the toilet and emptying his stomach, details of his nightmare still swimming through his head. Sam and Cas cringed and ellie turned to them her jaw tight trying to hold back her emotions as usual.

"When did these start?" she asked. Sam looked down and rubbed the back of his head.

"Bout a week before he met you." Sam said sadly. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth.

"Did no one care to mention it to me?" She asked irratated.

" They're nightmares. Its not that big of a deal-" Sam started but she shushed him.

" The demon is gone but the mark is still on his skin sam, what the hell do you mean its not that big of a friggen deal?" Cas help up a hand.

" He said he was fine," Cas said clearly as fustrated as she was. They heard his shower start and they're eyes darted to the bathroom.

" Fine?! CAS DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ON IN HIS HEAD RIGHT NOW?" She yelled back to him. He lowered his head and then she realized what she had just said. "Of course not. You're not strong enough." She rubbed her face and sighed. " Im sorry."

" Its fine. You forgot I understand." Her heart sank and she gulped.

"Hey I think I might've found something...What the hell happened?" Ami entered the room, her hand's wrapped around a teatherd book.

" Nothing. Sam go finish with ami, Im going to take care of this." She looked to cas whos face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ha fat chance, you want me to work with the angel that wants me dead?" Sam said sarcastically.

" If I wanted to end you human, I would've done so already. Get your ass inside and help me." she said narrowing her eyes at him. Ellie looked at him sympathetically as he rolled his own eyes and followed the fiesty brown haired angel back to the library.

"Take care of what?" Cas asked quickly.

"Your grace. Im getting that back, right now." She said walking out of the room. He followed her towards the kitchen.

"Not happening Elliana." He growled at her.

" Want to bet? You and I both know I can get it back easily. That little prick is going to wish I wasn't a warrior of this world or heavens." She said evily.

" To hell with that. I forbid you to go back there-" He said walking up to her.

" Oh you forbid me now? Cute. Castiel I told you im getting that grace back whether you like it or not." She lowered her head and swallowed.

" Please don't do this." He begged her, his eyes filling with concern

" don't do what?" Theyre eyes shot to the doorway where a damp haired shower fresh dean was standing in his plaid pants and t-shirt. He looked a little better, some of the color had returned his face.

"N-nothing." Ellie said shaking her head rapidly. She turned to cas warningly.

" She's going to get my grace back." Cas said, his eyes locking onto elliana's.

" how do you plan on doing that?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. Ellie sighed knowing exactly why cas had said something. The other night he mentioned how dean started to become oddly protective of her, and although she brushed it off in front of her brother, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Dean had an weird way of bonding with people, but he became very territorial over her fast. She shot a death glare in castiels direction before backing up and turning to dean.

"Metatron." She whispered. Dean let out a hallow laugh before shaking his head.

"like fuck thats going to happen." He said turning to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Excuse me?" She said stalking up to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

" You heard me. You're not going anywhere near that psychotic fuck with a wanna be god complex." He said stridently. She shook her head incredulity, trying to grasp the fact he had just commanded her to do something as if she were a young child.

" Id like to see you try and stop me." With that she was gone causing dean to curse loudly slamming his beer bottle against the counter.

"FUCK!" he yelled with hostility.

"Dean, calm down." Castiel said walking towards the aggrivated hunter.

" Calm down? CALM DOWN? SHE JUST SIGNED HER OWN DEATH WARRANT CAS, ITS A LITTLE FUCKING LATE FOR CALMING DOWN!" he yelled.

" What the hell is going on?" Ami walked in sam in her wake.

" She went after Metatron." Cas said as dean rubbed at his face exasperatedly. He heard Ami snort and he looked up irately.

" The hell are you laughing at?" Dean replied hotly.

" Don't get your fucking skin in a twist winchester-"

"We're worried." Cas replied.

" So am I, but more for Metarton then her." She gave castiel a knowing look. "You know shes going to destroy him right?" Cas pursed his lips.

" Wait what?" Sam asked.

" She's got the perfect opportunity to destroy the guy who put her on lock down. And now she has the perfect reason to do it."

" She's going to break." Castiel said inevitably.

" Yeah him. Besides, that bastard deserves what she gives him."

"What the fuck is going on." Dean intercepted. Ami rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Shes the warrior of heaven. You don't think shes going to break and lose her shit on the that man? She became passive aggressive during her time in isolation. But as soon as she sees that dick helpless behind those bars...," ami shook her head trailing off.

Dean looked to castiel, slight fear in his features.

" She'll kill him." cas said looking down.

* * *

><p>Elliana burst through the titanium double doors, causing all the angels to look up. She spotted the one she needed to speak to and smiled to her. Hannah nodded in return and tilted her head towards the back. Ellie walked towards the gray double doors, hannah quickly following along side her.<p>

" What are you going to do?" Hannah asked curiousity filling her spirit. Ellie smiled and took the key from the small brunette.

" Im gonna have a little fun." Metarton looked up and locked into ellies gaze. " Hello brother." She said with an evil grin. Whatever color he had left drained from his skin. " Did you miss me?" She stepped through the barrior and the room chained to a darkened basement. She walked towards the wall filled with an array of differnet weapons she summoned up. Metatron shifted in his cuffs, his eyes widening with each moment.

" Elliana you are looking well." He managed to say with a sly smile, regaining his arrogant persona. She chuckled.

"I blieve you have something that id like back." She said taking off her coat and rolling up her sleeves. She found her toy of choice and walked towards him evil flashes over her indigo tinted eyes.

" And what that might be my dear? Besides your dignity." He chuckled darkly and she growled leaning over him. For a moment she watched the fear shadow his features before they turned smug once more. She licked her lip before taking the black blade and sliding over his cheek. She smiled as he screamed in pain, writhing around under her grip.

She could feel it. The power and impuls that she had pushed down under for years and years. She needed it, the result felt like a drug high. She was addicted to the effects. And if he was going down, he was going to under her hand. She pulled the blade back and dipped into the bucket next to her. She slowly let the thick crimson coating drip off a bit before bringing it into his view again.

" Demon blood is such a waste sometimes, especially with the arch blade." He gasped as she drew along his neck, smoke rising from his skin.

" W-what do you want?" he growled under the pain.

" The grace. Give me castiels grace." She bargined. He simply let out a laugh.

" Go back to hell." She snarled and grabbed the back of his curly hair. "father is going to be so proud of his little warrior isnt he Elliana."

" You dispicable waste of celestial air-"

"that hurts my feelings sissy-" She gripped his hair tighter and he yelped before letting out a dark hallow laugh. "F-feels good to be evil doesn't it?"

" You tell me you sick bastard." She slid the knife downward on his neck making him cry out. " Ill stop when you tell me where it is."

" Y-you think im going to just tell you?"

" If you want to ever make it out of here. Then yes." She said pulling his head back harder.

" Thats hysterical." He whispered a smile on his chalped lips.

" Keep laughin and youll be swallowing just the demon blood next." She grabbed a bottle of blackened liquid and held it over his mouth. She could feel him shudder under her murderous grip.

" Elliana," Metatron and Ellie looked up instantly. Hannah stood there, slighlty uneasy and uncomfortable.

" What is it hannah." She said through gritted teeth, anger coarsing through her veins.

"C-castiel is.." Her voice trailed off and Ellie's eyes widened. She dropped the bloodied up blade from her quivering grip. Castiel. Suddenly her feeling of power and revenge felt utterly distant. She sighed and let go of metatron an watched his eyes fill with relief. " Ill be back for you vial excuse of an angel." She spat before walking through barrier.

Hannah led her towards the working area, everyones eyes watching her as they go. She figured it was because she was covered in metatrons and demons blood. She gulped, her mind settleing finally. Hannah nodded towards the computer.

"Elliana. P-please. Come back." His words were short and simple.

"Your using your grace on this phone call castiel damn it-" She said getting angry once more.

" I wouldn't have to make it if you'd just listened in the first place." Ellie closed her eyes. She watched his face disapear and she constricted her jaw. She leaned against the desk eyes closed.

" Would you like my advice?" Hannah aske after a moment of silence.

" I get it. Go home. But.. But I just can't." Ellie finished.

" I was going to suggest you use the syringe." Ellie looked up quickly and gave hannah a small smile.

" Get Castiel his grace back." She gave a curt nodd. Ellie stood up and inhaled sharply.

* * *

><p>"Back for more I presume?" Metatron sputterd out. Ellie smiled at him and walked towards the table.<p>

" Tell me where you put it and it can end quick." she whispered grabbing the syringe and flicking it a couple of times. Metartons face fell as he watched her walk over to his restrained arm. He wriggled a bit before she slid the needle into his vein.

" DON'T DO IT!" He growled.

" TELL ME WHERE IT IS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT AND TAKE YOUR OWN." Her voice thundered and shook the walls. He cowerd for a moment before sneering and letting out a barking laugh. Her thumb pressed the top of the syringe and she watched the thick black goo slide towards the needle. His crys filled the room and she merrily smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie appeared outside the door of the bunker. Slightly wary and swaying on her feet. She was covered in blood, demon blood, metatrons minion angels blood, metatrons... She couldn't seem to find the air to fill her lungs. The cold air covered her skin and chilled her bones. But she couldn't bring herself to move. What she had done, what she chose instead of listening to the one man that had always been there for her... she was disgusted with herself. Where was her dignity? Her self control? It all fell out when she saw his face. His bearded devil smile. His miniacle laugh still plastered across her memories. But she got what she wanted. She achieved her mission.

She eyed the small vile with shimmering blue light. She half smiled before pocketing it. Suddenly she looked up to see snow falling around her. Her eyes closed as she let the small flakes caress her rosey cheeks and melt into her skin. She grinned for a moment, knowing as soon as she walked into that door, her peace would end. She had forgotten what snow looked like... felt like.

" If you weren't an angel id say you should go inside before you get sick." Sams voice wrang startling slightly. He gave her a tight smile before walking up next to her. Her eyes once again locked on the door.

"How bad is it?" she asked softly. Her voice slighlty faltering from her months of screaming. Sam shrugged.

" Its not that ba-" One look from her and he stopped. "Okay its pretty bad. Ellie you've been gone for 2 and a half weeks.." he eyed her appearance more and frowned deeply. " are you-"

" N-not mine." She whispered still tranfixed on the entrance.

" My brother is a pretty hard shell to crack." Sam started. "But for some damned reason he finds this need to protect you like he's known you his whole life. I can't seem to find a reason behind it, not that im saying it's a bad thing. Because its our job to protect and i get that... but with you its different. And he makes it obvious without trying." Sam swallowed. Ellie nodded, she could feel her eyes glazing over slightly. Dean. She didn't even think of him up there. She only thought of cas. But dean? The man she was supposed to be watching like hawk on its prey, the entire reason for her presence back on earth? She didn't even think twice. The lump in her throat grew. He could've had more nightmares, run off or gotten killed. Because she was careless and selfish.

" I fucked up." She murmmured and sam froze taken aback.

"Wow, where'd you learn that word? dean rubbed off on you a bit hasn't he." He earned a small smile from her.

"I.. im scared to go back there." Sam nodded slowly.

"You? Scared? Words I never thought id hear from an angel.. especially you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking off some of the fallen flakes.

She moved towards the door and pushed it open, her feet gently padding down the steps. The warmth overcame her and she wiped at her two or so fallen tears. Emotion? How dare she. She didnt deserve to show her new found feelings.

"Hey sammy, Ami needs you for..." Deans words caught in his throat, his eyes landing on a blood covered, small figure standing in the living room. Sam stood back a bit watching his brother waiting for the oncoming outburst. For a good minute or so no one spoke. Just a heavy silence. Dean quickly walked towards ellie, his feet slamming against the tiled floor. Without warning His arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly to him. She was to stunned to react at first, stiffening like a marble statue. She had to bite back wincing at his tight grip agianst her wounds. But then she managed to lift her small arms and slide them around his neck as he burried his face in her hair blood and dirt matted mess of hair. They stood in each others embrace for a moment, just taking in one anothers company. A small gesture to know that they were both standing there in real time, completely safe and okay. He pulled her close for another second before reluctantly pulling away. She gave him a smile before he laid a hand on her neck and resting his lips on her forehead.

" I am so pissed at you." he whispered against her. She just nodded in understanding, knowing how big she fucked up.

"Elliana." His voice was cold and lifeless. Dean pulled back letting her take in the sight of her brother, cas. His eyes were hollow and sunken in, the once blue vibrant iris's fading to a dim gray. And even though every ounce of her pride was thanking her for doing what she did, her heart was caving and cursing her to next sunday. She walked towards him and he stood rigid. "I assume he's dead." She just shook her head.

" You told me not to kill him." her voice was raspy and broken. Cas winced, not expecting her voice to be so cracked. She sounded more dead then him in that moment. Cas gave her a small smile, silently thanking her for finally listening and trusting him. She shakily reached in her pocket and pulled out a small vile. His eyes grew wide, and dean and sam walked up to her.

"Y-You..." She smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I got it."

" FUCK YEAH ELLE!" Ami said from behind Cas. She ran over and embraced her friend. Ellie hugged her back and smiled. " Holy crap I can't believe you won." She said taking the bottle and shaking it about. "shall we anoint you once again little cas?" Ami said walkin towards the cabinet for a blade. His eyes never left Ellies.

" Thank you." He whispered before walking over to her and embracing her. " All I wanted was for you to come back. The grace... it meant nothing to me." He said softly and she nodded into his shoulder.

" But cas. It meant everything to me." She placed a hand on his boy cheek. "You are the one person in my life that has stayed constant-"

"Gee thanks!" She heard ami retort, ellie and cas laughed lightly.

" I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you." She said. Cas nodded.

" I feared I had lost you." He said sadly. The words broke her heart. They had really thought she had died or left? " The power he has over you scares me. I figured he would've found a way to fight back and... set you off again."

Little did they know, he did. Turns out he still had a couple heards of loyal angels under his command. And the blood that was covering her from head to toe wasn't just metatrons or demons or rogue angels. It was partially hers.

Everyone gathered around the table and waited as ami grabbed the blade and put it to Castiels throat.

"Ready brother?" She asked as ellie closed her eyes, praying it was truly his own. She heard him hiss as the blade pierce his skin and within moments the blue shimmer emerged from the bottle and into his throat. His eyes and neck glowed for a moment before he gasped and inhaled deeply. The color returned to his face, and his eyes lit up a sharper, brighter blue. Ami, Sam and Dean cheered victoriously as cas sat up once again in full power.

"We back in action?" Dean asked clapping him on the back as he nodded.

"Welcome back man." Sam said also patting his shoulder. Ami hugged him and pulled back. Everyone turned to ellie who stood there a small smile on her lips.

"Whats wrong?" Cas asked, but ellie just shrugged.

"I just forgot how beautiful your own wings were." Cas gave her a thankful nodd. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair. " Glad your back." Her words were a bit shaky but thankfully no one noticed. She excused herself to go shower. As she walked down the hall she could feel the cuts on her hands, back and legs start to burn again. The cold had numbed them and luckly she was able to hide them and the pain.

She made it to her bedroom feeling a bit weak still. As she made to shut the door but her body almost give way.

"You're a terrible liar." Deans voice sounded distant but she knew he was there. She felt his hands wrap round her waist and he carried her to the bed sitting her down. " Hey Ellie." He whispered as she started to feel her vision blurry. " Listen you have to stay with me okay?" His voice mimcked hers from before, it was shakey. "Where are you hurt?" He asked keeping as quiet as possible as not to alert cas sam and ami. " Ellie close the door." She nodded her voice still lost. With a wave of her hand it shut and locked.

" I- I didn't mean.." Her words were forced. He began to pull her jacket off along with her boots and socks. She fought the seering pain shooting through her veins.

" What the fuck did they do to you?" He asked looking at her now numerous visible cuts, up her arms. " Come on, I need to get you to shower." She nodded weakly. "Im gonna pick you up okay?" She nodded again and he slipped her up in his arms. They reached the bathroom and he set her against the wall to stabalize her and start up the shower head. She began to undress again when a gasp escaped her, no longer able to hold in the pain. He was immediately at her side, silently asking her if it was alright to help. She nodded as he slipped her tank top over her head as gentle as possible, his worn and rough skinned finger tips slowly tracing up her hips and towards her bra. Another episode of fatigue overcame her. She slumped a bit and began to slide down the wall, no strength left. Dean caught her and held her upright, his hands becoming drenched in her blood. His eyes furrowed as he cautiously looked behind to see deep blue and purple trimmed gashes covering her back. "what the...Ellie..." He closed his mouth and opened it completely in awe and speechless at her condition, wondering how she was even able to make back to the bunker much less pull an act like she had done in front of everyone. "

"gotta say I did not expect our first time getting naked together would be like this." He said chuckling a bit trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off the cuts, bruises and abrasions decorating her beautiful and elegant body. He received a smile from her and she blinked slowly.

" Your an ass." her statement was barely audiable but he caught her quiet laugh.

"alright, im not gonna look." he said, his eyes once again trained on hers as he undead her jeans buckle. He slid them off. His hand grazing her inner thighs unconciously. Her breath hitched in her throat. The feel of his skin on hers made her shiver in slightly pleasure even through the excruciating pain she was currently in. Its like his touch magically numbed her for a few moments and she marveled in them." Nice ink." he whispered running his hand over her upper thigh into her hip area.

"T-thought you weren't gonna look." She said playfully. He shrugged.

"Kinda hard to miss." She gave him an eye roll as he helped her under the hot water. She gasped trying to lift her leg slightly and gripped the wall. "hey whoa, I got you." He grabbed ahold of her before she fell. He quickly tore off his jeans and t-shirt leaving him in nothing but his boxers as he stepped in with her, and held her against him. The water turned into an instant mix of red, brown and black colors. As she leaned agianst his broad chest she felt something start to trickle from her eyes.

Tears. Hot salty wet and streaming over her cheeks. Elliana, the warrior of heaven, saviour of the damned and ruthless torturer was.. crying. The shower covered them though and she thanked her father for that. She leaned into dean for a moment letting the scolding hot water wash away everything she had been through the past couple of weeks. The torture, the fighting, the evil and sin. She just needed this moment to collect her thoughts.

Dean watched her lean into him for support. He closed his eyes trying to hold back his anger and hatred that began to flare within. He never noticed how small and fragile she looked sometimes. He was so used to seeing her as a fearless and valiant angel on a mission. But yet here she stood-barely, frail and weak, bleeding from her wounds as he cleaned them a gingerly as he could. He vowed that if he ever got his hands on that vile man again he would end him where he stood. The familiar feeling of evil coarsed in his bloodstream, making his pulse quicken and his heart throb violently against his ribcage, but suddenly he felt Ellie's hand press against his chest. She shook her head, as if indicating she could feel his emotions rising up as well. Right now all she wanted was for him to be calm.

For her, he did.

* * *

><p>Dean walked out of ellies room, letting her have a moment alone.<p>

Blood. There had been so much of it. She was drenched. He didn't even know humans had that much blood in them to bleed like she was. He knew normally angels could easily heal within minutes, as cas had on a daily basis. But this? that bastard used something on her, something powerful. He got lost in his thoughts, wandering towards the living room. He sank into the couch and starred blankely ahead of him. The needing to protect her more grew stronger and he admitted in that moment seeing her that broken, scared him.

He could tell she was lying as soon as she excused herself. Something wasn't right. Her entire mood was off. Like she was in a daze. It was a look he knew all to well. Because he's used it on Sammy and his father to many times. Showing weakness wasn't in the cards in this family. It wasn't his place to be scared or cry. That was far from the winchester way.

" Hey man, you good?" Sam's voice brought him back to reality quickly. He shook his and gave his brother a small unconvincing smile.

" Yeah. Yeah im good." No you aren't dean. The voice in his head began.

"Why are you wet?" Sam asked curiously as He took a bite of his sandwich.

" I was uh.. shower." He stated weakly, his mind once again lagging. Sam nodded slowly.

" Oookay." His brother replied before walking back out and patting deans shoulder. " Lemme know when you're ready to talk about it." Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sam had officially become immune to his bullshit.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the library, setting his food next to laptop. He scrolled down some of the sites indicating some sort of clue towards a scroll of cain. He sighed as most of his usual sources came up blank. He began to eat and tried once more, his finger hitting letters left and right.<p>

" Do you mind not chewing like the animal you are?" Ami said her eyes not leaving the page of her book. Sam sighed and clenched his jaw in aggrivation. Her few weeks of being here was putting him on more then an edge. He missed the silence and alone time he got when researching.

" Do you mind turning off your sonic hearing for 10 minutes so I can finish?" Sarcasm dripping from each word. She snorted.

" Like id take order or listen to your ignorant kind." She murmured.

" Im sorry my kind? Was it not your kind that pocessed me and killed in my name?" Anger belowing from within, she bit her tongue.

" Was it not your brother that jumpstarted the apocolypse? Oh wait that was both of you." Ami slammed her book shut. "I don't trust you humans. You have only ever taken from father, never given back and the greed is disgusting. Not even a prayer of thanks-"

" You mean the guy who dipped in the start of the seals being broken instead of fixing it?" Sam sat forward. "Ive been pocessed, used and hurt by 'your kind' more then I know. Your just as bad as us." He growled and ami narrowed her eyes.

" Thats because your fate was decided for you centuries before. You don't have a choice. The only reason I am helping your brother is because of Ellie and Cas. Otherwise I wouldn't even think of coming near you-"

"You seemed comfortable enough to live on earth, away from your brothers and sisters for years." He interjected. Ami paused and looked down.

" No where will ever be home for me." She said quietly. "I just chose the less dicated option. You humans have it so good. Free will, emotions, life. We are bound by chains the day of our creation. We are raised to watch your kind get whatever the hell you want." Sam watched her intently as she looked away upset. " I wish I could feel what your kind does.. Ellie can because she's been on earth for thousands of years. Cas can because he became accustomed to you. I want to be able to have that. But yet, i haven't been able to come across proper emotions."

A silence settled between the two. Sam closed his eyes and frowned. He knew angels were programed, but they were still people somewhere inside. They were just trained to turn off emotions and feelings.

" Whats it like?" Ami's words broke through his thoughts and he looked up, all anger shedded from his features.

" Whats what like?" She licked her lips afraid to make eye contact.

" Love?" He looked taken aback slighty, maybe even dead shock. How do you describe love to someone who doesn't even know what emotions are.

" Its... its like." He inhaled and smiled his mind wandering to his first real love. Jess. " Its like realizing that even though its raining today, tomorrow the sun is gonna be there in the morning. Or its a feeling of never being alone, knowing that no matter what situation your in, someones going to be there for you when you need them. Its like fighting and laying out all your crap on the table then turning around 5 minutes later and talking as though you hadn't wanted to rip each other's throats out seconds ago." he bit back a slight lump in his throat. " Its someone who stays with you at your worse, and wants you at your best." Ami smiled and tilted her head.

" That sounds beautiful." She said softly, her eyes locked on him. " You must've really loved her."

Sam nodded solemnly.

"She was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me... As stupid as it sounds, I wish I could find that agin."

"Is that what you feel when you kiss someone?" Sams head jerked towards her.

"Whoa whoa, you've never kissed anyone? Like... ever?" Ami immediately tensed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't exactly want to, now did i?" She said her cheeks flushing red. Ami watched sam ponder something intently.

"My first kiss was with this girl Amy Pond." He smiled to himself musing over the idea.

"Its just a stupid kiss." Ami said. "Does it even mean anything?"

" Well, your first kiss should be with someone you like." She narrowed her eyes confused. Sam sighed and sat up stragiht. " You need to feel attracted to them, like if you find them interesting or something."

"Did you find this amy appealing?"

"Well yeah. Thats why we kissed. It was a gesture to her that I found her pretty and I enjoyed her company." He explained. Ami smiled to herself quickly before nodding in understanding. Sam pursed his lips and nodded as well sitting back and starring at the computer. Ami slowly put her book on the table and stood up. "Where are you..." Ami slowly walked towards him and leaned down. She pressed her lips to his gently. Her kiss deepened a bit, her tongue caressing the opening of his begging to let her in. She pulled away steadily letting sam catch his breath. She smirked and winked at him, walking out of the door leaving him in his thoughts.

Sam's eyes widened and he froze like a deer in headlights. Holy shit, he thought his fingers trailing to his now bruised mouth. He felt his blood pump thickly and his heart skipped a beat.

"Dude. Nice." Dean said from the dooryway. Sam's breath was rapid and he turned to see his brother with a smug look on his face. Dean walked away leaving sam to continue in his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long, maybe 2 weeks for Ami and Sam to get together. Of course, sam being modest as hell chose to keep it underwraps as much as possible so not to make things awkward. He wasn't really one for PDA but Ami was the complete opposite. Ellie immediately knew and dean happened to witness the first kiss. Castiel was still... completely oblivious. So here they sat around the kitchen table, sam next to ami who was talking aimlessly to Ellie about something she had found in the large library room. Castiel talked quietly to dean, sam chiming in every two seconds.

" We should just put a bed in there for you already." Ellie murmured smiling slightly at her friends excitement.

" Well thats a bit unecessary since I don't sleep." She asked confused.

" Its just a figure of... never mind." She said brushing it off. Suddenly the table jumped and Sam went pale. Everyone turned to him. Ellie quickly caught Ami's smirk before rolling her eyes.

" I uhm... Sorry." Dean looked at his brother as he flushed.

" Sam you look ill. Is something wrong?" Concern filling castiels face.

" NO! I mean... im gonna go.. cold shower." His words were stuttered and shaking.

"Are you sure you don't need healing sam?" Castiel didn't understand as dean laughed into his coffee mug. Ellie trying to hide the smile that was threatening her lips. Ami just smugly continued running her hand along the young winchesters inner thigh. Sam jumped up abruptly and headed inside quickly.

" IM gonna go do some.. in depth research." She said following sams shadow. Castiels brows furrowed , completely lost. Just then Ellie burst out laughing, dean mimicking her reaction. She giggled eccesivly as he shook his head.

"Im confused." Castiel stated. " Why does your brother need to shower in the cold? Isn't that an unpleasent feeling?" He looked between Ellie and dean, causing them to laugh harder.

" Cas, don't worry about it man." Dean clapped him on the back. Ellie's laugh settled and she stood up gathering up the dirty dishes and walked up to the sink. Dean and castiel watched her curiously as she began to clean the dishes.

" Elliana. What are you doing?" Castiel asked. Ellie turned to him and shrugged.

"Cleaning dishes?" She said turning back around to her task. Dean tilted his head much like cas usually does as if trying to understand an odd situation.

" Yes I can see that. But why?"

"Because they need to be cleaned." Her words were presented so matter of factly even dean looked taken aback. IT was such a humanized gesture he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Thanks." is all he replied before she turned and gave him a small smile over her shoulder. Without thinking Ellie took off her sweater before the sleeves became drenched in the sink water. Suddenly the air in the room became thick and heavy with a tense feeling.

"Elliana...What the hell happened to your back?" Castiels voice was elevated to a harsh yell making her almost cringe. She felt deans mood deflate instantly as he choked on his coffee.

"Shit." Dean muttered, red coursing to his cheeks. Within seconds castiel was next to her glowering . "cas listen, calm down." The lights of the bunker flickered vigoursly as she felt her brothers aura seeth within his vessle.

"I can explain." Was all she could get out. Dean immediately stood up walking towards them hastily. Sibling fights never ended nicely. He could only imagine one with powers.

" I said calm down cas." He growled. Cas's face hardened and his eyes went a bit dark, striking a sense of fear into dean for a moment.

" You lied to me." His words cut like knives into her. He was far from mad, and straight to disgusted with her. She didn't blame him. She was more disgusted with herself. For 2 weeks she hid the healing scars, yet they still remained potent when she examined them in the mirror. All she could remember that night was shame. Because she was cornored like a rat by her brothers vial followers.

" I didn't castiel, hes not dead!" She yelled back defensively as she gained her voice back. Her fists angrily slammed against the counter. His mouth curled up angrily.

" YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" The anger inside her rose up violently and fast, the bunker began to shiver a bit under there feet. Dean gulped and attempted to get in the middle of the two.

"I WAS FINE CASTIEL! I CAN HANDLE MY GROUND!" She retorted stepping as close as she could towards cas,challenging him behind deans oustretched arms.

Sam and Ami entered through the doorway. Ami instantly paled at the site of Ellie's bare shoulders and back.

"Oh shit." She said quickly before running toward her friend. "Ellie relax." She said grabbing her shoulders. " Your gonna flatten the damn bunker-"

"YOUR PRIDE AND SELF RIGHTEOUS ATTITUDE WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY. DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT?!" Castiels temper echoed as the lights once again flickered. A couple of bulbs could be heard shattering in the background.

" KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Dean pushed his way between the two more forcefully this time as they both froze at his sudden outburst.

"IT WAS ME CAS, I HELPED HER LIE ABOUT IT." Dean shouted above the quaking floor and intense electric flow filling the air. Cas's eyes widened and ellie felt dean reach behind him and subtly touch her hand. And for some odd reason, the blinding rage within her vanished instantly. Peace and calm came over her mind and she relaxed.

"Dean how could you?" Disbelief covered the angels features.

" Because I knew you'd react like this!" He shouted a little less loudly but more fiercem.

"IT was him wasn't it." castiel looked behind dean at Ellie's angered face.

" Of course it was him. You think every angel turned that night after he confessed? He's got followers Castiel. And they werent to pleased with how I tortured there commander." Cas's frown deepened and he looked down.

" They used it on you didn't they." It was a statement that only caught Ami's attention.

" … Where did they even find one." Ami asked in awe, her eyes traveled to her friends back and her mouth dropped. " Oh my god elliana... Your... They carved enochian war symbols on you." Her hand covered her mouth.

" Metatron. He gave them his own collection..." Ellie answered distantly.

"Im sorry what did he give them?" Sam asked joining in. Dean's eyes shot to Ellie questioningly.

" An arch blade. Its a very powerful angel blade species. Its used to mainly to torture higher ups who disobeyed... But its an instant kill for an arch angel. They are very rare, but unfortunately still around." Castiel's voice deepened a bit as he looked away.

" But.. we didn't have those when we ganked the rest of you." Dean said trying to assemble the clues.

" She's a bit more powerful then her brothers." Ami finished.

" Thats why you were so weak when you came back." Cas couldn't look at her. He didn't have to say it for Ellie to know his exact thoughts at that moment.

" Don't you dare." Ellie warned him. Everyone looked to her. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. I willing went for you. You are my brother. It is my job to protect you. And that's what I did." She was stern, as if scolding her son. Castiel shook his head.

" I dont want anyone hurt in my place-"

" It wasn't in your place. It was my task, I went on my own accord not on your request." Castiel looked to dean, his anger flaring up again slightly.

"Why would you lie to me-"

" He alreay told you. And I asked him to. It was my place to tell you."

" Oh? When exactly is the right time to tell me you practically died on my behalf-" The words were starting to dig into deans mind. Die. She could've died up there. She had been up there longer then she had been gone down on earth. And the way she came back, bloodied up and carved out like a chew toy... it was unsettling. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, why was her safety affecting him so deeply? Could he really be that bonded to her already?

"Let me see them." The sudden statement form cas earned everyone attention in the room.

" No." She replied defiantly.

" I said, let me see them." There eyes locked in a devious stare before she reluctantly turned and slid up her tank top. Dean and Sam turned away slightly blushing at her not so modest behaviour. But angels never really developed the emotion of embarresment. Up in heaven they were entirely differenct creatures, no gender, no definate shape. Castiels face contorted in a mix of emotions. His mouth hung open slightly and he ran his hand softly along the potent red scars covering every part of her back. She pulled her shirt back down, turning to face her brother. He merrily pursed his lips and flew out. She let out a fustrated noise and slammed her fist onto the counter once again.

"Hes infuriating." She muttered. Dean swallowed silenlty. Having seen her scars for the first time since he'd stitched her up, made him nauseous. He didn't realize how deep they were or how vibrant the after effects seemed. Sam cleared his throat.

" Im gonna go finsih inside." He said walking out the door, ami silently following him again. Dean leaned against the counter, his mouth covered by his hand. A stance he only did when in deep thought, ellie had taken note.

" Dean, im unable to read you right now so say what your going to say." She said emotionless. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

" He's right to be pissed." She looked up at him in shock.

" Are you serious?" She backed away slightly, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Ellie for fuck sake, you got sliced up and almost died. And you didn't think twice about it.. you went on as if it was just a normal thing and didn't bother to even think to tell him!" He argued as she shook her head.

" IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD." Once again her tone changed to stern.

" Oh please, don't fucking preach to my choir. I was wrong for lying to him for you." He shook his head. "In this family we trust one another. And I broke that trust with him just now." Ellie stood there watching deans soul inside his chest radiate a black tint. She grabbed her sweater and walked towards her room. "where are you going?" Dean's eyes followed her towards the exit. " Elliana-" But she slammed the bunker door making him jump a bit.

Xxx

How does one settle from anger? Its an odd emotion that she will never get used to no matter how many times shes been on this earth. Shes accustomed to human emotion, but its not soemthing she always wanted to show in her.

She stood in the cold, the snow once again falling quietly around her. She frowned and as soon as her anger appeared it was gone and replaced by sadness. Deep and hurtful sadness. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself in control. She was a warrior angel for heavens sake. This is not how she supposed to react. Her free will was clearly settling into her and half of her rebeled agianst such an idea. But the other half was accepting it, wanting it, _needing _it. Confused and scared she walked out to the field in front of the bunker door. It was vast and open, enough room for her to do what she hadn't done in years. She took a breath and released her aching black, silver tipped wings. The relief that flowed through her could only be compared to someone who had been robbed of sensation in there legs and just began to unfold them after months of paralysis. The chilled air belowed around her and she smiled to herself. 50 ft long on each side, and sprawled out happhazardly around her, she had neve felt such a freeing experience.

" I almost forgot what your wings looked like." Castiels voice broke her concentration and she turned swiftly around. Her angel sharp senses must've dulled while she was in a relaxing trance. She smiled watching him spread his thick raven feathers out from behind him.

" You as well brother." Her words became soft and welcoming. As if there fight had never occurred. She watched him walked towards her, his footprints imprinting on the fresh falling snow. Withouth warning his arms wrapped her in a comforting embrace. She had to get used to hugs again, as she had been so far gone for awhile, she almost forgot the simple gesture that made her feel safety.

" I worry for you. You are the only archangel I know of who has become civily humanized." his voice was gentle and kind, and she could feel his love behind them.

" I know. I just needed to help you. You are my brother, and the only angel I trust aside from Ami. Keeping you and dean safe..." She trailed off. " Do you ever get used to it?" He tilted his head towards her like a puppy.

" The emotions? Yes. They can be sparatic and lethal at times. But nothing you can't handle. Your body becomes acquainted to the manner of setting up each emotion for a different situation.." She ndoded in understanding. " I wish you hadn't done what you did for me." He bowed his head, unable to look her in the eyes again.

" I wish you would learn to stop being a martyr." That caught his attention and his head shot up. He watched as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "You were created to fight for heaven cas, not burrow away in self pity..." He watched her try and find more words. " dean is right. You are... family. And that term means a lot to all of you. And as I recall, family's trust each other." Deans words echoed around her thoughts. Making it easier to explain to her brother just how important he was to her. And how much she became reliable to him.

"He's a very wise man." Castiels lips curved into a half smile. Ellie nodded and felt some blood rush to her cheeks.

" Yes, our father made one good choice before his disappearence."Ellie ran a hand through her hair. " He found a very righteous man and he picked his best angel to raise him up again."

" Is it odd? To transition from a warrior of our garrisons to... a gaurdian angel?" Ellie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, copying some human traits.

" Dean seems like a whole new kind of war to be honest." Castiel let out a hallow laugh and ellie gave him a smile.

"I agree on that." Castiel's eyes narrowed a bit looking out around them. " It must feel good to stretch them out." He gestured to her still expanded wings. She nodded happily and looked around her.

" It had been too long." Castiel let out a chuckle,

" I agree. That bunker can get a bit cramped. Im surprised the boys have stayed in one place these past weeks." He mused crossing his arms.

"Yeah they seem pretty content. Kind of odd behaviour considering there lifestyle." Ellie walked towards the door of the bunker, having had enough chill air in her feathers for the night. "Especially because I dought sam will be going anywhere with Ami around." She watched her brother tilt his head again like a confused golden retriever.

" Cas, are you that oblivious to everything around you?" She said jokingly as he opened the door.

" I see what I need to. What does Ami have to do with keeping sam arou-" He stopped his sentence as realization clouded his mind. " Oh god." He replied with his gruff voice. Ellie laughed lightly.

" My words exactly."

" Our father won't approve."

" I don't think he has that kind of control over us anymore, but if he did im sure he'd much rather her be with bookworm winchester then the one-night-stand. Especially because had she chose dean as her playmate, we'd all be what humans refer to as deep shit." Castiel followed behind her taking in all the new information.

"Do you believe what she's doing is wise?" Ellie shrugged.

"Sam will tame her. I believe they are the truest of yin and yang. Theyre relationship will serve them with great benefits." As they walked into the living room ellie shook out the dusted snow In her hair.

"I can see that." He replied after a moment of silence. " IM going to retire to my room. Dean has installed a tv and said I should preoccupy myself with reality shows. Something about gaining perspective of damaged free will..." He trailed off before Ellie snorted and shook her head.

" Oh trust me, your going to be a bit more pissed at our father If you venture into such territory but.. I am not one to force opinions onto others." She motioned for him to leave. "Judge for yourself cas," He nodded and before leaving gave her another hug.

" All I want from you is truth Elliana... you are family as well. And trust is what we live on." She watched as her younger brother headed towards his room down the hall. She slowly sat down taking in his words. Trust. Its something she had never learend, but the one time she acted upon such a word, she was betrayed. She was thrown around and kept captive because her trust lied with angels she wished stayed in good grace. She sat back in her chair, the silence of the bunker louder then she had expected.

"_There are places I remember.. all my life though some have changed." _Ellies head shot towards the small radio on the counter. She hadn't even noticed it was on, but the softest song played around the kitchen. "_Some have gone and some remain and I know ill often stop and thinka bout them.." _It was soothing and melodic to her mind that was racing miles a minute. Her smile grew wider and she closed her eyes. All she thought of after the song ended was a saying she heard repeatedly in her years of exsistance. Music soothed the savage beast.


End file.
